The invention relates to a switching mechanism for the tape deck of a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprising a head-mounting plate, which can be moved towards and away from a magnetic tape to be scanned, which plate is latched in the advanced operating position by a first latching mechanism and after release of the first latching mechanism can return to a rest position under spring force, and an actuating rod for the actuation of a tape-deck function, which rod can be latched in the actuated position by means of a second latching mechanism, which two latching mechanism can be latched separately and independently of each other.
Such a switching mechanism is described in EP-OS No. 00 72 586 to which U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,030 and 4,611,258 correspond. In this known switching mechanism the latching mechanism operates by means of electromagnets, which are controlled electrically and which remain latched as long as the electromagnets are energized. The electromagnets and the switching devices necessary for controlling these magnets are intricate, generate heat and are relatively bulky. In particular in the case of automative equipment it is essential to minimize the heat developed inside the apparatus and to make the individual functional parts as simple and as small as possible.